candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Levels
.]] This page is about Hard Levels regarding completion of a level. For Hard Levels regarding earning three stars click here. A Hard Level is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players. Levels can be hard for a many different reasons. Any level type has the potential to have hard levels. The hardest level type in Reality is thought to be Jelly Levels, and the easiest is thought to be Timed Levels, as there are no particularly difficult timed levels except 134, 182, and 462, which are considered the hardest timed levels. The hardest level type in Dreamworld is thought to be Candy Order Levels and Ingredients Levels, and the easiest is thought to be Moves Levels. What Makes a Hard Level Candy Bomb '- An abundance of Candy Bombs, especially those with few moves in hard to reach places, can make a level much harder. Biscuit Bungalow as of late has been known for having levels that players will lose due to an exploding Candy Bomb. Notorious levels: 97, 122, 134, Original 147, 265, 266, 275, 350, 374, 425, 445, 482, 491, 534, 549, 562, 565, 566, 567, 575, 589 and 646. 'Blocker - 'Blockers can make a level hard by blocking off jellies or by stopping ingredients falling to the bottom. A blocker with many layers can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed. This one mainly refers to big chunks of icing. Notorious levels: Original 147, 181, 285, 305, 311, 350, 463, 549, 562, 565, 578, 617, 688, and 765. 'Move Limit - 'In some levels the move limit is deliberately very low. This means a player must be very lucky with their moves. Many hard Dreamworld levels (that aren't often complained because of Moon Scale) have this problem. Notorious levels: 33, 46, 97, 100, 256, 323, 360, 445, 463, 476, 533, 534, 733, and 734. Notorious Dreamworld levels: 69, 70, 72, 73, 78, 79, 89, 116, 323, and 338 '''Layout - '''The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, making jellies hard to reach. Notorious levels: 45, 133, 285, 305, 310, 414, 432, 434, 450, 458, 578 and 765. 'Chocolate Spawner - 'A chocolate spawner can make any level much harder, as they are unbreakable and never stop producing Chocolate. This will make a level much harder if they are in awkward positions. Notorious levels: 158, 167, 184, 213, 380, 410, 434, 450 and 578. 'Liquorice Swirl - 'The liquorice swirl is not a hard-to-break blocker itself, but it can make a level much harder if there are large amounts of it, as it makes striped candies almost useless and can be extremely annoying. Notorious levels: 210, 241, 293, 375, 382, 410, 520, and 533. '''Difficult Orders - '''Sometimes Candy Order Levels can be hard due to the sheer difficulty of the order collection, for example a very hard-to-obtain special candy combo, such as mixing two colour bombs. Notorious levels: 140, 165, 215, 254, 341, 347, 377, 419, 421, 425, 566, 647, 655, 656, 670, 677 and 699. '''Candy Colours - '''A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder than it would be if there were five, four or three colours. Notorious levels: 140, 165, 254, 347, 377, 419, 421, and 688. *65 was taken off this list after a recent update on the Facebook version removed one colour and turned most of the inner jellies from double to regular. '''High Target Scores - '''In some levels, getting the non-score requirements are relatively easy, but getting the target score is the hard part. You would need a good Sugar Crush in order to pass the level. However, most levels rarely have this. Here are the list of some levels where you can commonly fail it because you didn't reach the score. Notorious levels: 63, 97, 169, 183, 258 and 608. Some Dreamworld levels (ie 55) have this. '''Misplaced ingredients - '''In ingredients drop levels, you have to drop the ingredients where the green arrows are, but sometimes, the ingredients are just under a dead space, where an ingredient can't fall; it is really hard to move a stuck ingredient. Notorious levels: 95, 117, 315, 409, 445, 500, 586 and 660. '''Too many ingredients -' In Ingredient Drop Levels, the ingredients are generated in function of how many moves you make, but where there are too many ingredients needed, when you run out of moves considering you didn't drop any ingredients, not all ingredients are present, forcing you to drop all the ingredients in the board to make a new one after one move. And it is really hard. Notorious levels: 30, 74, 325, 357, 376, 500, and 660. 'Toffee Tornado -' These candies land on a random candy on each move, and make it very hard to plan on your moves, especially in order levels calling for a combination of 2 special candies (2 combos) because sometimes they land on one of your special candies and you have to make it again. Notorious levels: 414, 417, 419, 421, 425, and 432. '''Empty Jelly Squares - Some levels do not spawn candies on Jelly Squares. Because most Jelly Levels have double jellies, it can be hard if a jelly square is cleared but there are no candies that will spawn on top of it. This is really what requires a bit of timing of special candies. Only Striped Candies of any kind or Jelly Fish can remove empty jelly squares. This makes a player aim and rely on the position of the candies. It is much harder if they are in the corners. Notorious levels: 246, 256, 280, 414, and 597. 'Unstable Moon Scale and/or Short Moon Struck ' - In Dreamworld, there is a Moon Scale to balance between two candies. Some levels are designed so that there are going to be a lot of cascades or that the scale is very unstable, thus forcing an owl to fall down. You lose the game if Odus falls down. The list goes on and on because there are pretty much way more levels that have an unstable Moon Scale. The following levels are the levels where players find a big struggle at mainly because of the Moon Scale. However there are more levels with a bad Moon Scale and a very short Moon Strike. There is for sure a longer list than what it is right now. Notorious dreamworld levels EX: , , , , 68, 104, 123, 125, 141, 145, Pre-nerfed 147, 163, 168, 202, 203, 227, 277, 290, 311, 372, 383, and 409 etc... Hardest in the game Ever since levels 65 and 147 got major changes, polls were created to determine the new hardest level for the Reality and Dreamworld segments. Most often times, a jelly level tops it out. List of Hard Levels You can find all hard levels here: Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels Trivia *Levels ending with 65 tend to be considered a struggle by people. (EX: 65, 165, 265, 365, 465, and 565). The trend ends at level 665 as it is considerably easy. Another trends are levels ending with 67 (except 267 and 467), levels ending with 77 (except 177), levels ending with 99 (except 299 and 599) are all hard too. *Most very or extremely hard levels are odd number. *Levels with the number like 123 will be hard+ when the level number is the odd number but considerably easy or easier when even. 123 is hard, 234 is very easy, 345 is hard, 456 is easy, 567 is very hard, 678 is considerably easy. 789 used to be insanely hard level, but after second nerf, it became easy. Gallery (Reality series) Level 70 Reality.png|Time you moves properly, or else.... Level 100 Reality.png|Difficulty is highly variable. Level 140 Reality.png|Hardness at its simplicity. Level 165 Reality.png|Prepare to get stuck here! Reality level 181.png|With the ingredients being isolated, good luck dropping them the conventional way. Level 201 Reality.png|It is not a good way to begin an episode. Level 210 Reality.png|With a glitch on Facebook makes this level ridiculous. Level 241 Reality.png|Hope for the Mystery Candies to prevent the liquorice swirls from spawning over the bottom. Level 245 Reality.png|Really hard and boring. Not to mention that the bomb on the screen is not the only one. Level 254 Reality.png|Welcome to the level of unpopular.... Level 257 Reality.png|Another level to require a big amount of order. 266fb.png|Once the candy bombs are released, goodbye! 269fb.png|Licorice swirls are very annoying! Level_275.png|Enemy or ally? There is no clear distinction in this one. 305fb.png|With plenty of jellies, blockers, six colours. This is going to take a long time to beat. 315fb.png|What? You are telling me that I need to switch the ingredients not once but twice?! Level 323 new.png|Layout of board alone makes this one ridiculous. 341fb.png|Even with only four colors, it is really hard. 347fb.png|Six colours and a hard to fill order make this one insanely hard. Pre-nerfed Reality level 350.png|You should consider this is going to be your impossibility for this level. Enjoy! Reality level 361.png|Trouble comes at the end of the path. 376fb.png|The speed of clearing the cake bomb will make a big difference. 377fb.png|Level 140's enhanced brother. 380fb.png|Is this insanely hard in mobile? Chocolate spreading is extremely hard to stop. 382fb.png|Different engine makes this level insanely hard in mobile. 409fb.png|Level 315's enhanced brother, anyone? 410fb.png|Perfect disaster ingredients are present here.... 414after.png|It is so annoying! Level 417 (FB).png|Did you know how bad the level design was? Plain luck and nothing more. 421before.png|This is your worst day ever.... 425before.png|Level 245's bigger brother, anyone? Level-428.png|Worst four colour level ever.... 437fb.png|Three cake bombs at the bottom and six colours make this the hardest level ever. 440fb.png|Another round of perfect disaster ingredients being present here.... Reality level 444.png|You better pray that the mystery candy give you something good.... Reality level 445.png|Looks easy until you regret for not scrutinising the board more closely. 450before.png|The cake bombs are hard to clear.... Reality level 452 (buffed).png|80 striped candies in 40 moves and in this kind of conditions? Reality level 461 (nerfed).png|This looks simple until the chocolate will make you think otherwise. 485fb.png|Don't trust the videos. Looks easy but actually very hard. Reality level 500.png|Almost every blocker is against you.... 534fb.png|It is bomb express and 25 moves! 539fb.png|Same as 534 but on an elevator! Level549.png|Plenty of icing and jellies to be cleared in 40 moves sounds like too hard. Level 562.png|Welcome to Reality level 549's bigger brother.... Level 565.png|Level 350's enhanced brother, anyone? Level 566.png|You only have seven moves to remove all the bombs especially the one at the corner... Level 567.png|5 moves to your doom! Reality level 578 (fixed).png|This level sets a new standard for insanely hard levels. Level 586.png|You better pray that luck is on your side. Level 593.png|There is only one place for ingredient to drop, or else, see it again after nine moves! 608.jpg|Do not forget to earn 180,000 points to pass the level! Level 617.png|Even with only one type of blocker does not make the level any easier. 634nerf.png|Colour bombs are your only friend.... Level646 Reality.png|Surviving all 25 moves without letting a bomb go off seems to be too hard. Level647 Reality.png|With four colour bomb combinations, the chocolate destroying you.... Level 660 Reality.png|Try not to have any ingredients on the higher half of the board below the belt... Level 664 Reality.png|Level 586's big father, anyone? Level 699 Reality.png|Watch out for the bombs and icings! Level 716 Reality.png|Chocolate Spawners & Awkward shape is a Chaotic Combo Level 734 Reality.png|Six colours, twenty moves and frequent shuffles will make the player crazy! 735.png|The bombs will rain down on the parade of passing the level... Level 747 Reality.png|Big planes, big troubles... Level 751 Reality.png|Collect an enormous amount of orders like this even with 4 colors needs to be nerfed, or not. Level 755 Reality.png|Another complex level with 6 colors. Insane!! Level 758 Reality.png|Bowtie Shaped Madness! Level 762 Reality.png|If you thought this one is bad already, Just add licorice swirls raining down... Level 765 Reality.png|The biggest perfect disaster ingredients ever! Level 773 Reality.png|Popcorn protecting Candy Bombs! Sweet combination! Level 788 Reality.png|Hope your game doesn't freeze here... Level 789 Reality.png|8 Moves to Ka-Boom! Level 819 Reality.png|Six colours and a useless candy frog is a bad combination. Level 829 Reality.png|A combination of level 452 and 453 but with bombs, anyone? Level 871 Reality.png|Do not forget to earn at least 90,000 points to pass the level! Gallery (Dreamworld series) Level-54 Dreamworld.png|More ingredients and a very unstable Moon Scale makes this ridiculous. Level 67 Dreamworld.png|The beginning of the DR Hell's Cluster with an extremely unstable Moon Scale. Level 68 Dreamworld.png|With six colors, limited moves and one move moonstruck, it is one of the worst. Level 70 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with much fewer moves?! Level 89 Dreamworld.png|With only 40% as many moves given, this is extremely tough. Level 116 Dreamworld.png|How can you do this with just half as many moves as you had before? Level 117 Dreamworld.png|These levels in this stage are not a breeze. Level 118 Dreamworld.png|More blockers, fewer moves and very unstable Moon Scale, I have nothing to say. Level 123 Dreamworld.png|Odus is going, going, gone.... Level 125 Dreamworld Nerfed.png|Good luck on this level! Dream147before.png|You might as well go and a more interesting game without the sadism of this level. Dream180.png|Same as Reality, but it's the beginning of part V! Dreamworld level 181 new.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Dream182.png|Same starting layout as Reality, but you need to collect a lot of striped candies! Dreamworld level 195.png|Two additional striped + striped combo are not peanuts. Dreamworld level 198.png|A level like this can take a while to deal with! Dreamworld level 199.png|A long Moon Struck is not enough to balance out the decrease in the number of moves. Dream202before.png|With so few moves and a one move Moon Struck, this is way too hard! Level 237 Dreamworld.png|Any levels which require more than five combos must be nerfed. DR level 241.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 250 Dreamworld.png|A slight change in components can buff a level from very easy to insanely hard... Level 266 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 272 Dreamworld.png|Ten ingredients in fewer moves? I wonder how can this be done. Dream276.png|Pre-nerfed Reality level 578's twin brother, anyone? Dream277nerf.png|Another unstable moon scale and wrapped candies a must to collect?!?! DR level 289.png|This level is a powder keg ready to explode! Dream300.png|One more colour and fewer moves makes this tougher! Dream305.png|Use your moonstruck wisely.... Dream320.png|After the relaxing resort of DR level 65, have a "good" stay in this one! DR level 323.png|You already know what this level looks like and to be really, really difficult. DR level 325.png|Life just got a lot tougher! DR level 336.png|One more colour and more icing can make this more difficult. DR level 338.png|Seriously, who thinks this level is too easy by making this level way too hard for us? DR level 339.png|More candies in fewer moves? I wonder how can this be done. DR level 340.png|Liquorice swirls will be a big problem.... Level341DW.JPG|If four colours is extremely hard, you know what five colours means. Dream353.png|Moon Struck is quite useless with the blockers.... Dream355.png|Level 125's successor, anyone? Dream357.png|Even with three more moves, it does not make it easier to bring down 18 ingredients. Dream376.png|Good Luck setting off the cake bomb with 5 Colors now!|link= Level 383 Dreamworld 1st.png|Who thought it was a good idea to have more than double the amount of ingredients just because of the two columns of ingredient lanes? Level 384 Dreamworld.png|One more combination in fewer moves with an extremely unstable Moon Scale?! Level 385 Dreamworld.png|Another level which looks easy but it is actually insanely hard. Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Level 202's successor, anyone? Level 391 Dreamworld.png|It is hard to reach these colour bombs, adding the Moon Scale makes it insane! Level 392 Dreamworld.png|Wait, two more chocolate spawners on the board make it even worse. Level 394 Dreamworld.png|Cake bombs are very hard to clear. Level 395 Dreamworld.png|Your dreams will become a nightmare! Level 409 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with a very unstable Moon Scale?! Level 415 Dreamworld before.png|Another extremely unstable Moon Scale with a large amount of colour bombs needed?! Level 417 Dreamworld before.png|A harder version of Reality.... Level 423 Dreamworld before.png|Only 20 moves instead of 50? Level 425 Dreamworld before.png|The Reality legendary has returned to Dreamworld. Level 445 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 489 Dreamworld.png|Only 10 moves instead of 35? Level 494 Dreamworld.png|Pre-buffed level 434's much enhanced brother, anyone? Level 495 Dreamworld.png|15 moves? That is another crazy level. Level 496 Dreamworld New.png|Mind the bombs... DW529NEW.png|You better pray that green or blue does not appear on the moon scale. DW533NEW.png|Too many liquorice swirls and a conveyor belt disrupting everything... Level 534 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with fewer moves and a useless moonstruck? Level 541 Dreamworld.png|The jelly version of pre-nerfed level 455, anyone? Level 543 Dreamworld.png|DR level 237's much enhanced brother, anyone? Level 555 Dreamworld.png|One more colour, fewer moves and more than double amount of orders to be collected?! Level 556 Dreamworld.png|Only 15 moves? Level 563 Dreamworld.png|Surviving 18 moves to moon struck with unstable moon scales and conveyor belts? Level 585 Dreamworld.png|The need to use special candies and an unstable moon scale does not mix! Level 586 Dreamworld.png|Only 25 moves!?!? Level 587 Dreamworld (Before).png|Way too restricted! Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Difficulties Category:Lists